The attaching of under-mount sinks beneath counter tops has always been laborious and time consuming. There are many methods and a variety of installation techniques. The many models of sinks available in the market place pose different types of installation techniques. Information relevant to attempts to address this problem can be found in a few exemplary types of cross members. One suitable for the purpose of supporting sinks is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,021. Another exemplary cross member suitable for use as a sink support is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,206. But none of these examples of prior art have addressed the supporting of the front of a sink. Blaine in U.S. Pat. No. 9,290,919 discloses a fixed length support member that can be fastened at one end to a cabinet wall such as to hold up undermount sinks, but with no adjustment provisions once installed.